Ororo Munroe (Earth-21710)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-21710 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor, Earth-616; formerly Earth-21710 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former thief | Education = | Origin = Vampire mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Giovanni Valletta | First = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 10 | Death = Extermination Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = A street thief living in the streets of Egypt, the mutant Ororo Munroe sealed her fate when she attempted to pick-pocket a man who turned out to be Dracula. She eventually managed to free herself from the vampire's control, and found a new purpose among the X-Men. Unfortunately, her thirst for blood overpowered her, which resulted in her killing at least both Beast and Professor X. Bloodstorm was approached by the Goblin Queen of Earth-91240, and was coaxed to join her Hex-Men with the false promise of being freed of her hunger in exchange of helping the Goblin Queen in her schemes. The Hex-Men travelled to Earth-616 after Pryor manipulated the young Beast living there, and they attacked the the time-displaced X-Men's Mansion in Madripoor. Seeing a remembrance of the Hank McCoy she once knew, and having finally realized that the Goblin Queen's promises were hollow, Bloodstorm decided to betray her. As a way to make things right with the Hank from her universe, Ororo talked to the young Beast to make him see reason. With Boodstorm's encouragement, Hank conjured a spell which cast the Goblin Queen away. The Hex-Men were teleported with her, save Bloodstorm, who suspected her betrayal severed any bonds she had with Pryor. With no place to go, Cyclops offered Bloodstorm a spot on the team. Scott and Ororo developed romantic feelings for each other, but Scott was hesitant to act on them since he expected to return to his proper time with the rest of the young X-Men. During a date in which Ororo started to convince Scott to pursue his feelings, the couple was attacked by Ahab and his Hounds. During the ensuing fight, Bloodstorm was impaled by Ahab with his silver-coated spear. Fueled by rage, Scott got the upper hand, forcing Ahab to retreat. Scott carried Ororo's corpse, but it dissolved into dust. | Personality = | Powers = In addition to those of the Ororo Munroe of Earth-616, Bloodstorm has the following powers: * Vampirism ** Shapeshifting: Bloodstorm is capable of transforming her body into mist and a flock of bats. ** Hypnosis: Bloodstorm can use her gaze to hypnotize people into doing her bidding. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Apparently, Bloodstorm is not harmed by direct exposition to sunlight. She was seen playing softball underneath the sunlight among the other X-Men. | Trivia = * Bloodstorm's vision perceives everything in shades of red. * X-Men: Blue writer Cullen Bunn had several potential stories for Bloodstorm: an encounter with the Dracula of Earth-616, the return of the Hex-Men, and an overall character arc to make her become less of an alternate version of Storm and more of her own character. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Form Category:Hypnosis Category:Munroe Family